fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Sora the Lion Cub
The scene starts all black and blue underneath the blurring waters of the planet. Many different types of sea creatures that you could imagine swam about in the green warm waters. Then, at one point, a mouth of an animal pops in the water, grasping the seaweeds and pulling them to the surface as the title of our story appears: "The Land Before Time: Cartoon Crossover" Then, a male voice narrates our parody as we see many types of creatures on the land. ‘Once upon this same Earth, beneath the same sun…’ the voice said, ‘Long before human lived… the home of the ape and elephant as well… home of the wolf, the bison and the whale… home of the mammoth and macadam. In the world of Talking Animals…’ The scenes of different animals were shown as we see a small group of hyenas. "C’mon!" the male leader shouts to his pack, which was a male and female hyena and they follow as fast as they could. (A.N: Anyone guessed who they are yet?) ‘Now, there are many sorts of animals between two types. Some had flat teeth and ate leaves from the low tree branches…’ then, the scene shows a herd of horses doing their best to get through a dusty fog. ‘And some had sharp teeth and prayed among the plant eaters. Now it happened that the leave were beginning to die, and soon the mighty beasts feared that they would no longer survive… so, desperate for food, some animal herds stalked off towards west… searching for the Great Valley, a land still lush and green. It was a journey toward life.’ Then, it shows us a group of humanoid animals hanging out by what was last of the river. They called themselves the Sonic Heroes. One of them, Knuckles the Echidna, cupped his hand and drank most of the somewhat clean water. He turns and sees another of the Sonic Heroes, Vanilla the Rabbit, waiting for some eggs in a nest to crack. (A.N: Yes, in this parody, the babies are from eggs. Just stick with me.) ‘It was a march of many dangers. Huge monsters stalked the herds, ready to cease any who dared to stray. Most animals only stopped only to hatch their young…’ Then, one of the eggs moved and cracked as Vanilla looked on. First, out poppeda little rabbit’s head. She giggled and noticed a butterfly and rolled down the mound, crawling after it. Vanilla smiled at first, but then noticed the youngrabbit… heading right for a crocodile’s open mouth! Before the croc bit down, a gloved hand swiped in and grabbed the rabbit in the nick of time. The hand belonged to a hedgehog with black fur, red markings, red eyes, white fuzz on his chest, white gloves with golden bracelets and black/red/white hover skates. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, another member of the Sonic Heroes. He smirked slightly at the baby rabbit as she wiggled in his grasp. "P-Papa!" the rabbit giggled. "Close enough…" Shadow chuckled and handed the rabbit back to Vanilla, who embraced her newborn child and placed her next to a baby orange two-tailed fox and they both rubbed noses playfully. Then, it shows a female orange fox with blonde hair and a bobcat with a strange red nose. They are Miranda and Bonkers. They watched as one of their young cubs, named Aileen, ran behind her mother with a giggle as what seemed to be an egg with four black legs ran up. Miranda sniffed at it as it rammed softly into her face once and then again until the egg’s shells cracked. It now revealed a young female fox cub with strawberry-blonde fur; bluish gray eyes and she had a little tuff of strawberry-colored hair in her face. They named her Erinbubble92, Erin for short. ‘Some of the young seemed born without the hint of fear…’ Erin then bumped her head playfully into Miranda and then Bonkers. Thunder was heard and both Erin and Aileen yelped and hid underneath Miranda. Rain poured down that night as a group of lions rested near a pond. They are Simba, Nala, Sarabi and Mufasa. They sighed as they watched over their last egg, which began to move a little bit. Unknown to them, a snake named Kaa was watching the egg and licked his lips. (A.N: if that’s even possible.) ‘And yet… even hatching could be dangerous…’ Quickly, Kaa snatched the egg with his mouth… only to get knocked out by Nala, making the snake drop the egg and it rolled down a hill until it stopped in the middle of a meerkat’s colony. One of them, Timon (a close friend of Simba) stepped up and sniffed the egg until it jumped, making Timon jump back too. It was cracking! ‘One lion pride had only a single baby…their last hope for the future…’ two brown legs popped out and the shells fell to reveal a brown lion cub on his head until he fell over. He had deep-blue eyes, a grayish muzzle and chest and messy hair. He meowed and glances around him. ‘And they called him… Sora the lion cub…’ "Hey… here I am…" Nala purred at her little cub, which backed away at first. But as she licked his messy fur, he smiled and licked her back on the nose. Simba, Sarabi and Mufasa came over to greet the new member of their little pride. Sora sees Timon and Uncle max looking at him, got nervous and crawled behind Nala’s leg. "Now, don’t be frightened." Nala chuckled as Sora poked his head out, "Come on out." Then, with Timon and Uncle Max came a warthog named Pumbaa, another meerkat who is Timon’s mother and a hornbill bird named Zazu. They smiled at Sora, as Sora did his best to try and get away from the strange creatures. Nala chuckled and picked up Sora by the back of his neck as the cub giggled. ‘All that remained in the pride were his parents, Grandmother and his Grandfather.’ Nala then set Sora onto her back as he smiled. ‘He knew them by sight, by scent… and by their love. He knew that they would be together for as long as they lived.’ Sora walked about on his mother’s back before he slipped a little. "Now, you be careful, little Sora…" Nala said to him. Sora then yawned with a weak meow as Simba and his parents chuckled. Sora meowed a little and cuddled on Nala’s back, sleeping soundly. "Beautiful little Sora…"